Loneliness has it's perks
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: This story was on the whim, i thought it would be pretty amusing and quite funny :P -He couldn't believe he was fucking this creature, all because he was having an awfully lonely night he stooped to having sex with a demon, a male demon at that.


Eike/Homunculus-Shadow of Destiny- **Warning-Male on Homunculus? lol.**

It was late; Eike was on his sofa watching TV. At least a little entertainment to focus his mind on other things accept his death. He sighed and drank a sip of his tea; he shivered as he felt a chill. He felt a presence, a lean black headed presence standing behind him. He sighed deeply once more. The presence then let out a doubtful sigh and approached him. It was no one other then Homunculus, He stood folding his arms; one of his hands full with a cup of tea seems he grabbed a glass off the counter even without asking. Eike just ignored him and groaned. '' What is it now? Am I destined to die in 5 minutes from a seizure? '' Homunculus snickered upon his choice of words, making Eike sigh once more and stir his tea in a bored rotation. Homunculus took a sip of his own, even though the substance was scaling hot he drunk it like it was Luke warm water. '' So, Eike what is it you're sighing so about? '' He asked as he sat beside him on the counch. Eike then grabbed the remote and changed the channel, he layed it down the sighed once more. '' I've just been so stressed lately. '' He spoke as he took a short sip of his tea. Homunculus raised an eyebrow upon his words, but didn't bring himself to speak of the matter. He then turned his crimstone red orbs towards the television.

It was some kind of reality show; it looked as if some guy was kissing his girlfriend on a romantic dinner of some sort. Homunculus looked upon the show with an interesting glare as he then looked towards Eike. '' Eike...Perhaps you are lonely? '' Eike turned towards Homunculus, and boy he was quite close. His red eyes seeping into his, he shuddered to some extent. '' Er…Maybe. '' He then spoke. Homunculus thought over this as he held a hand towards his chin. '' I've always wondered how a human's body could accompany my own…'' He spoke aloud. Eike frightened somewhat, he rose an eyebrow nervously. '' U-Um…'' Homunculus then smirked as he shifted his glance back upon Eike. '' Would you mind, Eike? '' Eike swallowed thickly as he looked upon the young man, _his physic was pretty much of a 14 year old boy, he talked like a wise old man. His face was soft like a pretty young girl, but his eyes were intimidating and seemed if you looked into them for too long they'd hypnotize you._ Eike thought over this, As Homunculus looked upon him with his red beads. '' What do you say, Eike? Would you grant me the pleasure? At least once? '' Eike then shortly nodded. '' O-Okay…I mean I haven't done it in a while you see and er…''

Homunculus was then between his thighs, sucking hard with his soft mouth. '' Mmm…Mmm…'' He moaned as he licked and licked. The little devil was good with his mouth it seemed, even though this was his first time doing something like this. Eike then came, filling up Homunculus's mouth with his fluids. The young man coughed, and spit out the bitter liquid seeing he didn't want to swallow it. '' How horrid that substance is. '' He spoke rudely as he stared up at Eike. Eike didn't say a word though he was too busy slowing down his breathing and heart rate. Before he even knew of it, Homunculus was on his lap. Staring down at him with his glaring eyes, He was already on his length he didn't even feel it go up the male. He nervously looked up at Homunculus. '' Um…'' Homunculus smiled to some extent. '' Hm? What is it Eike? '' Eike just kept silent, he honestly didn't know how to react. Homunculus then tilted his head and grinned. '' Are you going to move, Eike? Don't keep me waiting for too long. '' Eike blushed and grasped onto Homunculus's frail hips. Homunculus shot him a swift glare. '' Go slow…'' He spoke. Eike nodded and begun thrusting slowly, making Homunculus flush a pink across his extremely pale skin. '' Ahh…E-Eike. '' He moaned out softly. He was a grand entity but he was quite fragile, Eike made sure to go slow throughout the young man. Homunculus moaned even more and glared his red eyes upon Eike. '' Eike dear, please go faster. '' He demanded. Eike hesitated slightly, and the male noticed this. '' Don't worry Eike, It's not I'll break from something like this. '' He mocked. Eike then obeyed and begun to pound deeply. '' Ah! Ah! Oooh, Eike! ''_ He couldn't believe he was fucking this creature, all because he was having an awfully lonely night he stooped to having sex with a demon, a male demon at that._ The young man's penis weeping with precum he groaned slightly as he held his upcoming release in. '' E-Eike…This substance- '' He spoke in concern of his body as he looked down. Eike grinned. '' Precum…You're going to ejaculate. '' Homunculus's eyes widened in surprised; he never once experienced anything of such. He tilted his head in curiosity. '' Is that a good thing Eike? '' The man nodded. '' Don't be afraid to let it all out, Hom. '' He spoke as he continued to pound the creature making him bounce up and down wildly on his lap. '' Oh…Nngghh…Eike…Ah! Ahh! Eike! '' The young man then arched his back and came onto Eike's stomach and chest. They rested onto the sofa, and the young male slowed his breathing.

Once they came to, Homunculus was up and getting dressed back into his usual attire. He was preparing to leave it seemed, but before that he turned around and gave Eike a small grin. '' Thank you Eike. '' He smirked and begun to materialized away, he waved. '' I'll be seeing you again- '' His last mutter's before disappearing out of the man's sight. Eike just stared at the empty space and sighed as he held his head.

**The End**


End file.
